Hello Princess
by weir'wyvern-85
Summary: Follows the story from the Miller's Daughter; When Emma and the others are preparing to face Cora and Regina to protect Mr. Gold, they get a surprise visit from an old friend who will change everything. Goes through the end of season 2 and possibly into season 3
1. Chapter 1

Emma and Neal were supporting Gold between them, helping him off of the Jolly Roger, Henry walking no too far behind when Emma heard her mother.

Mary Margret ran to her daughter the moment she saw her stepping out of thin air where the shielded Jolly Roger sat harbored "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Emma answered, lowering Gold down onto the docks. "Yeah, we're alright".

David rushed forward and took Gold from Emmna, helping Neal to support him, Emma smiling at him in thanks.

Henry walked forward, next to his dad, trying to break the silence that had settled over the group "Uh, I drove a ship".

"Did you, now?" David asked, looking down at his grandson.

Henry smiled up at his grandfather "Yeah, my dad showed me how".

"That's…me" Neal said around his father, inclining his head to David. David returned his gesture as they settled Gold against the side of David's truck to rest for a moment.

"Thank you," Gold said past his labored breathing "thank you".

"Is Cora trying to control you with the dagger?" David asked, looking Gold over, trying to find some sign that he was being controlled.

"Oh, you'd know if she was," the older man chuckled darkly "'cause most of you would be dead by now".

"Well, then we'll just have to take the fight to her before that can happen" Mary Margret said determinedly.

David replied with the same determination "we will".

"And this time, we finish it" she added, making David turn to her in surprise.

"Mary Margaret…"

"David" she interrupted. "She needs to be stopped. She needs to be killed. This is our family. We are going to protect it".

"Of course we will," he said moving over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders "but what you're talking about goes beyond that".

"Does it? Because she is the reason you've never met my mother" she reminded him. Emma could see the anger in her mother's eyes, but she was unsure of what to do to help.

"I know. I know what happened to Queen Eva, and I have zero problem with Cora dying for it; But not by your hand, and not out of vengeance".

"Why?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Because you wouldn't be able to live with yourself" he answered simply. "You have the purest heart of anyone I have ever known. That's who you are, and that's who you're going to stay".

"You okay?" Emma asked, stepping forward to Gold who was looking even paler than before, if that was possible.

"Ah, I'm beginning to feel a bit stronger. Take me back to my shop. There's magic there that can protect us" he answered.

"And that can heal you?" Henry asked from where he stood next to his father.

Gold looked down at Henry for a moment before replying quietly "Yeah, that can heal me".

Emma walked into the back room of the pawnshop where four people stood around Mr. Gold who was resting. He looked up as she entered the room, a clear container in her hands "Emma, did you find it?"

"Yeah" she said looking down into the empty container. "There's nothing in it" she shook the jar to prove her point on to hear something rattle inside, "What the hell?"

She stuck her hand inside and clasped her fingers around something which she lifted for the others to 'see'.

"Invisible chalk" Gold explained, making Emma raise her eyebrows. "Use it in the front doorway. Draw a line. The rest of you, you might want to prepare for battle".

Emma and Neal go to the front room, Charming and Henry going to find weapons, Mary Margret following behind only to be stopped by Gold's voice asking "Oh. Oh, wait, wait. Please. Can you… Get me a warmer blanket? In that cabinet".

With a look over her shoulder at the man, Mary Margret walked to the cabinet to find the candle given to her years ago in the enchanted forest, the candle that she could have used to save her mother's life "Why do you have this?"

"For a rainy day" the pawn broker answered her.

—–

Emma drew a line with the invisible chalk, trying to make sure she covered the whole area as Neal leaned against one of the glass, display cases in the shop, twisting a sword back and forth in his hand.

"Missed a spot" he said casually, looking over her shoulder.

Emma looked down at the line, then back up at the man leaning against the glass case, saying sarcastically, as she finished drawing the line "You're hilarious".

"I didn't know you were magical" he said, looking down at the blade of his sword.

Emma looked back up at him "Oh, my. Are you getting judgey about this? Cause you're not allowed to have opinions about surprises, Mr. Son-of-Rumpelstiltskin".

"Oh…"

"What 'oh'?" she asked, standing ready for a fight.

Behind Emma, someone knocked on the door to the shop making both her and Neal turn to look at it, their conversation forgotten.

"Cora?" Emma said quietly to Neal.

"If it was her, I doubt she would be knocking" he answered. They stepped back, Neal lifting the sword he had been holding, wearily watching the door, David, Henry close on his heels coming in behind them.

"What happening?" David questioned.

In answer the door handle moved, and slowly the door opened, making the bell above the door chime. Emma froze at the sight of the man standing in the doorway, "Graham…."

Graham smiled at Emma, and spoke in the voice that was so familiar to her she could have sworn he had talked to her only the day before "Hello, Princess".

**What do you think? Should I continue, care to know how Graham came back? Want to know what that will do to the story? Review if you want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback**

"Well, here I am. Care to explain why you called me out here in the middle of the night?" questioned a young woman with long, chocolate brown hair that fell into the back of her pull over. She had her arms crossed over her chest, impatiently waiting for a reply from the empty Storybrooke cemetery. The only answer she received was a quick, canine bark from behind the line of gravestones.

With an impatient huff, she followed the bark around a few statuettes and flower arrangements until she found the source of the noise. "Just because you can't speak doesn't mean you can drag me out here without some kind of explanation, you know?"

"You still miss him, huh?" she asked quietly moving up to the canine that was staring at one of the grave markers, and she ran her hand through the thick white fur. The body under her hand moved, curling around her, accepting her comfort, and she could feel as it turned its head to look up at her.

She looked down into mismatched eyes, one dark as night, the other blood red, and sighed at the heartbroken expression, sighing out, "you can't be serious"

The wolf raised its muzzle to the crescent moon hanging in the misty sky and let loose a howl, one that was not, and would not be, answered.

"I can understand that" the young woman said softly, her fingers still twining through the course fur of the wolf's back. "There's no guarantee this will work, you understand that, right?"

The wolf nudged its nose against the back of her leg insistently, and she chuckled "I guess that's a yes". She bent to the ground, folding her legs under her and the wolf lay down across from her so that they could look into each other's eyes.

"I know this is your wish, but I am sorry to be the one granting it" she watched as the wolf's face relaxed and its tongue flopped out in a sign of happiness.

The last thing the girl saw, was the red eye standing out against the night before she closed her eyes and began her spell. She let magic run through her and into the wolf, letting it find its mission, and hopefully to complete it. Her eyes stayed closed as she tracked her magic until she felt a rough hand on her shoulder.

A deep voice growled out from a man standing over her "What did you do to him?"

"Huntsman" she smiled up at the man who had so recently been dead.

Wide eyed, the man grabbed the girl by both of her shoulders and pulled her up to her feet before pinning her against a tree, "What did you just call me?"

She smiled in understanding "There is much that you have missed since you've been asleep".

"Asleep?" he asked, his hold on her shoulders loosening, "Regina… she crushed my heart. I should be dead!"

"Yes," agreed the young witch, "you should be, but you aren't"

"And how exactly has that happened?" he asked.

"Emma".

"Emma? What about her?" he asked surprised.

"Just before you died," the witch said, looking into the huntsman's eyes "she kissed you. Instead of dying you were put into a kind of stasis, similar to a sleeping curse, but without the curse part".

"I don't understand" Graham stepped back, shaking his head.

"You weren't dead, but you were still dying; close enough to death that another life had to take your place to bring you back. Your brother sought me out to trade his life for yours"

"Why?" he asked mournfully looking over his shoulder at the still body of his brother.

"Because if one of you had to die, he thought it should be the one with no one else he cared for in his life. He was happy to give you this chance."

"Emma" he said in astonishment. The young woman nodded.

"Much has changed though"

"As you said before" Graham replied, letting the witch go.

"Emma has broken the curse and magic has been brought to Storybrooke."

"She did it?" he asked, amazed.

"Yes, she did"

"Then why are we not home, in the Enchanted Forest?"

"That is the question we are all asking" the girl shrugged her shoulders.

"I need to bury my brother" the Huntsman said, looking at his feet.

"He had a brave soul, and much honor. Do not waste his sacrifice, Huntsman"

"I will honor him with every breath I take" he replied "thank you for granting him his wish"

"It was a hard thing to do, to be honest. I am sorry this has happened, truly. I do however, think he made a good decision. Emma still has many hardships to face, even with the curse already broken. She will need someone to help her.

"Could you tell me where I could find her?" he asked.

"At the moment, she is not in Storybrooke—"

"Where is she?" he asked, once again pushing the girl against the tree.

"She and henry are on a journey to help Mr. Gold find his son. The bad news however—"

"Of course, there would be bad news" Graham rolled his eyes.

She smiled at him "Cora is here"

"Regina's mother?" he asked, "It seems everyone is trying to rekindle family ties lately".

"It seems that way," she chuckled "you should find Snow and Charming. They will be the first to know when Emma returns"

"Thank you… who are you?" Graham asked, she was not someone he recognized.

"I'd rather you not be able to tell anyone who I am"

"I don't understand" he said.

"It would be dangerous for me if rumors started spreading that I had found a way to bring back the dead. That is impossible"

"Does no one else no of you then?"

"I'm just a supporting character" she said in answer, turning away slightly and raising the hood of her jacket "and I'd like to keep it that way"

Graham watched the young witch jog off into the misty night, knowing full well that if really wanted to her could easily track her, but he had to bury his brother, and then find Snow and Charming.

**Well that is how Graham came back, hope you enjoyed it. **


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry everyone, but I'm already not paying enough attention to my other story and I'm about to start college, so I'm going to have to discontinue the story. If anyone wants to take up the challenge, I would love to see how you would end the story. Please review if you decide to finish it so I can read what you do with it. Sorry everybody.


End file.
